Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Songfic, pas besoin de résumé le titre dit tout


_Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?_

**Je t'écris cette lettre mon amour pour te dire**

**Que depuis ma défaite depuis chaque jour ça s'empire**

**Depuis que je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi**

**Ma vie n'a plus la même saveur qu'elle avait autrefois**

Quand tu liras ces lignes, je ne serai plus là. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher, tu ne trouveras que ma porte fermée. J'ai perdu et je le reconnais. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

**Je suis en manque de toi, de ta sueur, de ta bouche**

**Désormais j'ai très froid quand chaque soir je me couche**

**Ton sourire ne m'a jamais laissé deviner, que tu ne désirais que m'embobiner**

Tu me manques. Toi, ton odeur, ton corps, ta bouche, tout. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, j'ai froid dans mon grand lit, et je désire plus que tout t'avoir près de moi. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu voulais seulement jouer avec moi ?

**Je crois que le pire de tout c'est lorsque j'ai appris**

**Que tu m'avais trompé avec l'un de mes amis**

**A croire que ça te fais plaisir de me voir souffrir**

**Attend la fin ça va peut être moins te faire rire**

**Du rire aux larmes je suis passé**

**Je ne te laisserais même pas le temps de me l'apprendre car**

**Sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à me pendre**

Je pense que le pire, ça a été d'apprendre que c'est avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis que tu m'as trompé. Comment as-tu osé ? Je commence à croire que tu ne veux que ma souffrance. Non. Ne sourie pas, je n'ai pas fini. Mon sourire a laissé place aux larmes mais je ne te laissera pas te réjouir.

**Pourquoi tu t'en vas vas**

**Vas-tu me le dire dire**

**Dire pourquoi tu pars pars**

**Partie pour toujours jours**

**Une journée sans toi toi**

**Toi tu pourrais vivre vivre**

**Vivre sans t'enlacer**

**C'est comme mourir chaque jour**

Ecoute-moi

**J'ai su plus tard que je n'étais pas ta première victime**

**Car avec le cœur des hommes tu aimes jouer à l'escrime**

**Combien de mes amis m'avait pourtant prévenu**

**Tu me disais c'est pas possible alors je ne les ai pas cru**

**Par contre j'avais cru à notre amour sincère**

**Mais maintenant j'y pense ça me laisse un goût amer**

**Tes yeux bleus comme la mer je m'y baignais dedans**

J'ai appris que je n'étais pas le premier à qui tu faisais ça. A croire que ça t'amuse de jouer avec le cœur des gens. Mes amis m'avaient bien dit de ne pas te faire confiance, que tu allais me faire souffrir, mais tu m'as assuré le contraire et je t'ai cru. Je croyais en notre amour, mais il ne m'en reste maintenant qu'un goût amer. Tes yeux bleu océan me hante et je n'attends qu'une chose, pouvoir m'y plonger.

**C'est vrai que l'on a pu en passer des bons moments**

**Tes éclats de rire même parfois volent en éclats de verre**

**Me font encore sourire ou bien me mettent en colère**

**Moi ce qui m'énerve c'est que j'aurais tout fait pour toi**

**J'aurais même donner ma vois pour te toucher**

**Une dernière fois**

**Te serrer fort contre mon corps je t'avouerais que j'en rêve encore**

**Mais dans mon cœur il y'a des nuages qui cachent le soleil**

**Maintenant plus rien ne m'émerveille**

On a passé de si bons moment, tes éclats de rire résonnent encore à mes oreilles et j'ai le choix entre sourire ou pleurer. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que je t'aurais décroché la lune si tu me l'avait demandé, j'aurais tout donné pour te toucher une dernière fois. Mais mon cœur s'est assombrit et je ne trouve plus la force de vivre comme avant.

**Pourquoi tu t'en vas vas**

**Vas-tu me le dire dire**

**Dire pourquoi tu pars pars**

**Partie pour toujours jours**

**Une journée sans toi toi**

**Toi tu pourrais vivre vivre**

**Vivre sans t'enlacer**

**C'est comme mourir chaque jour**

**Pourquoi tu t'en vas ...**

**Dire pourquoi tu pars ...**

**Une journée sans toi ...**

**Vivre sans t'enlacer ...**

**Pourquoi tu t'en vas vas**

**Vas-tu me le dire dire**

**Dire pourquoi tu pars pars**

**Partie pour toujours jours**

**Une journée sans toi toi**

**Toi tu pourrais vivre vivre**

**Vivre sans t'enlacer**

**C'est comme mourir chaque jour**

**Pourquoi tu t'en vas vas**

**Vas-tu me le dire dire**

**Dire pourquoi tu pars pars**

**Partie pour toujours jours**

**Une journée sans toi toi**

**Toi tu pourrais vivre vivre**

**Vivre sans t'enlacer**

**C'est comme mourir chaque jour**

Je t'aimais ...

FIN

_Chanson _Pourquoi tu t'en vas_ de Keen'V. Elle est magnifique et m'a donné envie d'écrire une petite fiction triste, et donc voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vas vous plaire Bisous !_


End file.
